


What a Woman!

by AllisonDiamond



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Brienne is the Best, Chemistry, Drama, F/M, Flash Fic, Humor, Idiots in Love, Tormund is the idiot, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonDiamond/pseuds/AllisonDiamond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Brienne of Tarth was a different kind of beauty and he liked that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Woman!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones or any of its characters.
> 
> A/N: God, Tormund and Brienne are so frickin' adorable together. Just had to write something; it isn't much. Maybe I'll try to write something longer. And that episode of GoT was something; Hodor, poor Hodor, is just, well, you know.

Brienne of Tarth _was_ a different kind of beauty and he liked that.

She had something special about her — something that had him grinning like a fool in love, showing her his cheeky smiles, that childish look in his eyes, but she ignored him. As if she thought it was unheard of a man finding her attractive — she was a fine lass: strong, beautiful, brave, and quick. And Tormund felt intrigued by her qualities and her looks.

It was a shame she didn't see what he saw in her, but that wasn't going to let him stop looking at her, smiling and grinning like an idiot when he caught her eyes. She was special. And, oh, by the gods, he was going to get Brienne of Tarth to see how attractive she was, and what she was going to him. His balls were on fire from the moment he saw her.

_What a woman. Nothing he ever saw before._ “ _What a woman._ Broad and tall. A good lass. Would make a good wife,” he said, smiling, “ _What a woman._ ” 

He hadn’t realized he had spoken his thoughts out aloud, but when Brienne stared at him, with those big, bright, confused eyes of hers, he realized, and it made him grin. A wider and stupider grin. But he didn't care. That woman was something and she needed to know how weak she made him. The very sight of her broke all the tough bones in his body. _What a woman!_

“I’m sorry to disturb you, but Lady Sansa requires your help.”

_Always so polite, so kind, such a good woman._ He chuckled to himself, but flashed her a toothy grin, and placed an arm on her shoulder. She flinched and he laughed.

“Brienne of Tarth. _What a woman_.”

Brienne did not say anything, but continued walking beside him, but he felt her relaxing already. It warmed his heart; one day, Brienne of Tarth will know what truly made a wilding a _wilding_. 


End file.
